


Moon in the fall night

by elejsh



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlin is alive, Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Heist husbands, M/M, Set in Part 3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elejsh/pseuds/elejsh
Summary: Era una bella serata e Martín per un attimo chiuse gli occhi, beandosi del confortevole silenzio attorno a lui incorniciato solo dal frinire delle cicale. Poteva essere una qualunque notte italiana di luglio. Nessuna nuvola rovinava la vista della luna piena e il cielo sgombro da macchie dava loro una sensazione di pace, forse di buon auspicio. A Martín sarebbe piaciuto essere un indovino e provare a capire cosa il futuro avrebbe riservato loro soltanto guardando il lontano volare degli uccelli, eternamente più liberi di loro.Quando riaprì gli occhi e si voltò verso Andrés poté notare il suo sguardo diretto verso il cielo stellato che premeva su di loro, l’infinità di quella voragine così opposta al buco che li aspettava a Madrid.-Or l'ultima notte in Italia prima di partire per la rapina alla Banca di Spagna e sia Martín che Andrés sono prontissimi
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Moon in the fall night

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo una tormentata settimana di perenni dubbi mi sono decisa a pubblicare questa storia perché mi dispiaceva tenerla abbandonata sul mio computer.  
> Also: who knew these two would've been the death of mine. Dopo aver terminato la S4 non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che a scrivere e scrivere e scrivere su Andrés e Martín e quindi here we are, ho anche un altro paio di storielle già scritte ma adesso vedo se pubblicarle o meno.
> 
> Ad ogni modo vi lascio alla lettura e se volete interagire con la sottoscritta [qui](https://twitter.com/UrSpaghettGirl) c'è il mio profilo Twitter!
> 
> (PS: un grazie a quell'anima santa di Alessia che ha sopportato le mie perenni insicurezze e ha fatto sì che mi decidessi a pubblicare per la prima volta qua sopra.)

_Martín_ prese il primo sorso di vino della serata. La serata con Andrés, perché prima con gli altri avevano già bevuto tutto quello che avevano offerto loro i monaci e, in Italia, ad un regalo non si dice mai di no.

Tutti quanti avevano decisamente apprezzato il vino rosso che li aveva accompagnati durante la cena, mai troppo poco e di certo neanche troppo abbondante, dato che avevano finito tutta la bottiglia. Ma Martín e Andrés avevano concordato muti sul fatto che avessero ancora alcune cose su cui discutere e così, accompagnati dal graduale calare della sera, mentre chi di dovere aiutava a sparecchiare, si erano limitati a guardare storti il lavoro gentile dei monaci.  
Quando alla fine tutti i loro compagni si erano alzati da tavola e uno dopo l’altro erano rimasti solo loro due, Martín aveva picchiettato le dita sulla tavola di legno e guardato intensamente negli occhi Andrés per qualche istante. Gli era bastato per comunicarsi una richiesta mutuale terminata in un sorriso, così si era alzato diretto verso la cantina.

“Prendi anche una giacca” aggiunse di sbieco Andrés, senza voltarsi verso di lui mentre camminava via.

Martín si diresse quieto verso le camere, infastidito dal rumore di urla e musica proveniente da una in particolare, ma per una sera pervaso da un certo spirito permissivo. Aprì l’armadio di legno, fece scorrere le dita tra le giacche di Andrés e trovata una di velluto scura la staccò dalla gruccia per guardarla meglio. Sorrise e pensò che immersi nel buio della sera italiana quel colore avrebbe fatto da cornice perfetta al volto del suo _amico_.  
Rimessa la mano tra le lunghe giacche ne tirò fuori una seconda, di un materiale diverso ma altrettanto dignitoso come ogni cosa nell’armadio di Andrés, da tenere per sé. La indossò e, tenendo l’altra sottobraccio attento a non formare pieghe, richiuse le ante ed uscì dalla stanza.

Passando davanti alla camera di Tokyo esitò per qualche millesimo di secondo, infastidito oltremodo dall’aria di festa che emanava ovattata. Il giorno dopo sarebbero partiti per la Spagna, per la rapina più grande della loro vita, gli sembrava infantile e stupido trovare comunque il modo di festeggiare. Per una volta però la sua clemenza ebbe la meglio sulla frustrazione e, ricordandosi di altri doveri, camminò via.

Scese fino alla sala da pranzo, totalmente buia, e senza bisogno di accendere nessuna luce aprì lo sportello con dentro i bicchieri di cristallo. Una gentile carezza di luna entrava attraverso le finestre, donando all’ambiente un’atmosfera a suo modo rustica e fiabesca. Martín sorrise tra sé e sé nel prendere due calici rotondi. Uscito da lì scese le scale e fu finalmente costretto a cercare appiglio nella luce artificiale, essendo attorno a lui completamente buio. Appena la cantina si illuminò passò in rassegna almeno una decina di bottiglie fino a trovare un Vin santo del Chianti che parve convincerlo più degli altri, così impugnò i manici dei due bicchieri con le dita della mano sinistra riservando la destra per la costosa bottiglia, che sicuramente i monaci non avrebbero avuto dispiacere a non vedere più. Spense la luce con il gomito e risalì le scale attento a non inciampare, nuovamente illuminato dalla luna.

Prima di poter uscire nuovamente all’aperto incontrò Sergio e Raquel, rivolse loro un cenno con il capo al quale ricevette uguale risposta e poi finalmente percorse la parte della cappella che separava la loro abitazione dall’ampio e curato giardino.  
Ammirò nel tragitto gli affreschi e le panche nuove comprate grazie ai loro soldi (un dovuto gesto di riconoscenza per l’ospitalità) e poi finalmente l’aria pulita tornò a rinfescargli il volto. Era una sera di inizio ottobre sui colli fiorentini, certo non faceva troppo freddo, ma l’autunno era alle sue prime apparizioni e dopo cena si sentiva più di ogni altro momento il cambio di temperatura. Sorrise nell’inquadrare la figura di Andrés di spalle, illuminato vagamente da un lampione, timido scudiero della luce lunare, quella sera particolarmente luminosa.

Martín affrettò il passo ed in un attimo si trovò di nuovo accanto a lui, che lo accolse con un sorriso.  
Appoggiò sul tavolo i due bicchieri e la bottiglia sotto lo sguardo di Andrés che sembrò approvare la scelta del vino.

“Ho preso in prestito questa” disse, riferendosi alla giacca che stava indossando. Si vedeva che proveniva dall’armadio di Andrés e non dal suo. Non che lui si vestisse male, assolutamente, ma aveva sempre preferito uno stile alquanto _normale_ , che non potesse dare nell’occhio. L’altro al contrario prediligeva la raffinatezza in ogni sua forma e se poteva diventare suo portavoce ne coglieva l’occasione.

“Ti sta bene” fu l’unico commento che ebbe da fare, mentre si spingeva un po’ più in avanti sulla sedia intrecciata e apriva appena le braccia, consentendo a Martín di infilargli la giacca più agevolmente. Sorrise compiaciuto alla scelta del suo _amico_ una volta realizzato cosa gli era stato messo addosso e se la richiuse davanti al petto.

Martín si sedette accanto a lui e lo osservò aprire la bottiglia, il cavatappi rimasto in tavola predicendo che sarebbe servito ancora. Dopo il rumore sordo del tappo sfuggire dal collo di vetro un’uguale quantità di vino rosso fu versata nei due bicchieri cristallini e dopo una veloce occhiata che valeva da brindisi i due uomini ne bevvero un primo sorso, riappoggiando subito dopo i calici sul tavolo.

Era una bella serata e Martín per un attimo chiuse gli occhi, beandosi del confortevole silenzio attorno a lui incorniciato solo dal frinire delle cicale. Poteva essere una qualunque notte italiana di luglio. Nessuna nuvola rovinava la vista della luna piena e il cielo sgombro da macchie dava loro una sensazione di pace, forse di buon auspicio. A Martín sarebbe piaciuto essere un indovino e provare a capire cosa il futuro avrebbe riservato loro soltanto guardando il lontano volare degli uccelli, eternamente più liberi di loro.

Quando riaprì gli occhi e si voltò verso Andrés poté notare il suo sguardo diretto verso il cielo stellato che premeva su di loro, l’infinità di quella voragine così opposta al buco che li aspettava a Madrid.  
La sua espressione che andava oltre l’intellegibile fu oggetto di studio da parte dell’argentino per minuti interi. Il profilo del suo volto era dipinto con precisione dalla luna, eterna scultrice di statue greche e busti romani, che esperta gli dava forma di un eroe omerico e a tratti virgiliano. La sottile luce argentata definiva i contorni taglienti della fronte, il naso, le sue labbra strette in un’espressione ad altri enigmatica, il mento. Gli occhi scuri sembravano venire risaltati dalle carezze del satellite, sembravano brillare nel buio.

Martín non riuscì a smettere per un solo istante di pensare a quanto fascino irradiasse Andrés. Con la sua giacca di velluto ed il bicchiere di cristallo in mano, riempito di vino rosso, avrebbe potuto essere un qualunque dio di un quadro tardo rinascimentale. Riusciva ad immaginarsi le pennellate sulla tela capaci di racchiudere tutta la sua bellezza e quel qualcosa di più che lo illuminava, che lo rendeva misterioso e irraggiungibile ad altri che non fossero lui che lo osservava. Quell’aurea che aveva attorno sembrava risaltarne la potenza, l’irrisoria eleganza, e soprattutto la sua irraggiungibilità.  
Per quanto bene o male fosse non sarebbe esistito mai nessun altro come lui, e l’argentino si sentì tremendamente fortunato.

“Ci divertiremo Martín”

Fu Andrés a rompere il silenzio, dopo il secondo sorso con cui terminò il poco vino che aveva messo nel bicchiere. Si voltò verso sinistra ed incontrò come un ghigno di soddisfazione e di orgoglio sul volto dell’ _amico_ , che senza ricevere richiesta gli riempì ancora il calice di cristallo.

“Mi sembra così assurdo che lo stiamo facendo veramente” fu la risposta dell’argentino.

Andrés lo guardò in silenzio per qualche breve secondo, fisso negli occhi. Martín pensò che quella fosse la cosa più simile ad essere adorato che avesse mai avuto il privilegio di vivere. Ogni volta che gli posava lo sguardo addosso si sentiva catapultato nell’etereo limbo tra l’inferno e il paradiso, all’orecchio la voce di un Cristo in cui non credeva che gli sussurrava bestemmie. Era come combustibile.

“A me no” disse poi. Allungò una mano dietro al collo di Martín, con il pollice accarezzò lo spazio tra esso e la spalla e la lasciò lì, un gesto abituale. “È il lavoro più grande della nostra vita, è la nostra opera d’arte. È la Cappella Sistina delle rapine e si merita di non essere più solo una bozza nella testa di due Michelangelo”

L’argentino sorrise e finì in un sorso il goccio di vino rimanente nel calice. Allungò la mano verso la bottiglia ma la leggera pressione delle dita di Andrés sul suo collo lo fecero fermare, riappoggiò la mano attorno al manico del bicchiere e si voltò verso il viso dell’ _amico_ , intento a replicare il suo gesto e versargli altro vino. Gli sorrise una volta finito e riappoggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo, allentando di nuovo la pressione delle dita sulla pelle di Martín, che sorseggiò un altro goccio del costoso Chianti.

“Non è ancora del tutto perfetto, lo sai” non si poté trattenere dal notare l’argentino.

Dominò il silenzio per qualche secondo. C’era qualche variabile ancora da calcolare, questo era certo, un dato di fatto. Ma d’altra parte il tempo scorreva con il suo eterno ed indistruttibile ritmo. Una clessidra tintinnava davanti ai loro occhi e quel piano non poteva più essere rimandato.

“Allora ci toccherà improvvisare” fu l’unica risposta che Andrés diede alla questione.  
Quel suo ghigno che ostentava certezze e sicurezza era impossibile da scheggiare. Che poi dentro avesse anche lui la consapevolezza di quanto alcuni fili non fossero ancora del tutto saldi, era un altro discorso, ma che non avrebbe mai affrontato ad alta voce e che non avrebbe mai dato modo a nessuno di percepire, se non a Martín. Quella era l’ultima notte in Italia e non avrebbe lasciato che i dubbi uscissero fuori così tardi.

“Siamo tutti nelle tue mani, _Berlín_ ” parlò in un sussurro l’argentino, le pupille che tracciarono in un secondo la distanza tra gli occhi e le labbra del suo interlocutore. Le potè percepire ardere sulla sua pelle e dovette trattenere un sospiro.  
Andrés comunque se ne accorse, lo conosceva da anni interi ed aveva appreso ogni sfumatura del suo viso, dalla più crudele alla più eccitata, ogni brivido che poteva attraversargli la schiena. Incrinò le labbra in un sorriso sornione e spostò le dita un po’ più su, tra i capelli castani del suo amico e li accarezzò distratto.

“Ci odieranno, Martín” iniziò allora, infuocato dall’idea di potere che aveva già stretto tra le mani nel piano più in piccolo e che ora gli riempiva le vene fredde di una sensazione ancora più eccitante. Tremò nel pensare a come sarebbero state le cose. “Ci odieranno a morte perché là dentro sarà la nostra dittatura, il nostro giochino, e loro non potranno fare altro che obbedirci perché è stato deciso che sia così”

L’argentino guardò Andrés dritto negli occhi e ci lesse riflessa ogni sua sensazione, non poté fare a meno di sogghignare mentre si perdeva nelle immagini di quelli che sarebbero stati i giorni successivi. Il suo compulsivo bisogno di splendere al mezzo di un qualcosa di così grande poteva essere condiviso solo dalla persona che aveva speso anni ad adorare, l’unica persona con cui avrebbe sopportato di condividere il trono e anzi la sola alla quale avrebbe concesso senza esitazione ogni riflettore. Quello per Andrés non era solo amore, era completa e totale adorazione della sua figura, ma per quanto sarebbe potuto risultare patetico ad occhi estranei Martín sentiva che quello fosse il suo posto e che così ogni suo desiderio era realizzato, e moriva dalla voglia di esternarlo fino ad essere compatito. Non si era mai preoccupato di nasconderlo perché Andrés lo amava altrettanto e quella consapevolezza gli bastava e doveva essere solo sua.

“A me più di tutti” non riuscì a tacersi.

Andrés sogghignò ancora di più, ma sempre rimanendo elegante, le labbra strette appena alzate.

“Perché hai qualcosa che loro non possono avere” rispose.

 _Ho il tuo amore_ pensò per un etereo secondo Martín. Gli sembrava di poter volare senza dover dispiegare le ali, quando ci pensava. Si sentiva Leonardo da Vinci dopo aver ultimato la Gioconda. Si sentiva come il primo sorriso di Michelangelo dopo l’ultima incisione del suo David.

“Allora ti dovrò chiamare _Berlín_ , eh?” sorrise più dolcemente dopo qualche secondo.

“Chiaro, _Palermo_ ” rispose Andrés, guardandolo allo stesso modo.

“Faccio fatica” replicò in un sospiro Martín, per poi bere un altro sorso di vino.

“Me ne sono accorto” rise appena Andrés, ripensando a tutti i momenti in quel veloce mese e mezzo in cui dalla sua bocca usciva la prima sillaba del suo vero nome ogni volta che doveva chiamarlo.

Gli sorrise e riprese ad accarezzargli la nuca, pettinare i ciuffi corti con le sue dita. Seguì con gli occhi i suoi stessi movimenti e pensò per qualche muto secondo se aprire o meno la conversazione che era stata mantenuta appesa ad un filo di seta per troppo a lungo. Pensò di mascherarla come ogni altra cosa che diceva, ma sapeva bene che con Martín sarebbe stato inutile farlo.

“Se per caso dovesse succedere qualcosa” iniziò, venendo immediatamente interrotto.

“Lo so cosa mi vuoi dire. No. La risposta è no”

Andrés guardò rapidamente Martín negli occhi e poi tornò a concentrarsi sui movimenti della sua mano.  
“Non voglio pensare al peggio perché non posso chiederti di non fare qualcosa che farei anche io senza esitazione” ricominciò. “Se dovesse succedere qualunque altra cosa” lasciò in sospeso la frase per attendere una risposta.

Martín prese un ampio sospiro. Ci avevano pensato muti notte dopo notte, per troppi giorni e troppe lune. Ci avevano pensato perché la rapina alla Zecca aveva dimostrato quanto facilmente potevano accadere imprevisti, del tutto all’improvviso le cose potevano sfuggire di mano. A due dei suoi compagni era andata male e Andrés aveva scampato la stronza con la falce in mano solo per pochi secondi. E quell’immagine non aveva fatto altro che torturare Martín ogni volta che lo guardava negli occhi, portandolo inevitabilmente a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse ritrovato accanto a lui in istanti simili. La risposta non piaceva a nessuno dei due.

Comunque l’argentino prese un sospiro ed abbassò lo sguardo, unico segnale per indicare ad Andrés di proseguire un discorso che comunque non sarebbe servito a niente.

“Pensa prima di fare qualunque cosa” continuò allora lui. “Non fare stronzate improvvisate e fatti aiutare dagli altri. Sono serio Martín”

Lui roteò appena gli occhi e sorrise ironicamente. Rialzò la testa verso Andrés e la scosse quasi impercettibilmente.  
“Ti dico di sì solo perché è quello che vuoi sentire, ma non puoi chiedermi nulla di più. È l’unica cosa che non ti posso concedere, _mi amor_ , lo sai” rispose allora, un mezzo sorriso ancora in faccia.

Andrés non poté fare a meno di rimproverarlo con lo sguardo, ma dire tutt’altro con le labbra. Lo sapeva, certo che lo sapeva.  
Prese un lieve sospiro e con la mano ancora tra i suoi capelli spinse la sua faccia davanti alla sua, i loro occhi vicini ora a farsi da specchio in tutto e per tutto.

“Vedi solo di non fare stronzate” sussurrò appena, a denti stretti.

Martín non lo stava ascoltando più ma gli rispose comunque con un sogghigno. Fece sfiorare le punte dei loro nasi, lo sguardo si abbassò presto sulle sue labbra e prima di cercarle assetato mormorò qualcosa solo per chiudere il discorso.

“Finché siamo insieme mi comporto bene”

Non gli diede il tempo di replicare e portando una mano sulla sua guancia lo baciò, la luce fioca della luna a far loro da custode.

Se fosse andato tutto bene sarebbero usciti dal _Banco de España_ con infinite tonnellate d’oro. Anche così Martín non si sarebbe comunque sentito tanto ricco quanto lo era ogni volta che Andrés gli concedeva il privilegio di abbandonarsi all’amplesso delle loro labbra, alla rincorsa delle loro lingue.  
Allora impresse bene nella sua mente ogni dettaglio, ogni piccolo puntino luminoso attorno a lui, quell’ultima notte italiana sarebbe stata per sempre la fedele compagna di infinite altre notti così, per anni fatte prima di silenzi struggenti e poi di amore. Si ripromise che sarebbe stata la sua guida se dentro al buco per topi che li attendeva le cose si fossero per qualche ragione messe male, affondò le mani tra i capelli del suo amico e stampò ogni sensazione.

Era la pace prima della tempesta? Forse. Ma per una notte gli piacque credere che ogni favola impossibile potesse avere un finale felice.


End file.
